Every Alternate
by Not-Your-Stereotypical-Blonde
Summary: The multiverse could be filled with alternate realities, parallel to our reality. Who's to say the Teen Titans couldn't be in any of them.


Four Titans were standing in the middle of one of the many corridors in titans Tower. Four titans were staring at the corridor. Beast boy Starfire, Cyborg and Robin were all standing out side of the door to the Op's room, Just looking down the corridors and trying to decipher what on earth had happened.  
Normally, Titans tower had grey walls, red carpeting and LED lights. The doors were grey and the letters on the doors where black. To be quiet frank, the Tower was plain. Interesting enough, but plain none the less. Apart from the decorations in the titans individual room, the colours were all quite monotonous.  
However, today the entire tower had been became immediately obvious as soon as they stepped out of the common room that some one had been busy decorating. The entire tower was covered in swirls and burst of colours, and pastels, oil paint, pots of water, pieces of charcoal and the occasional empty paint tube littered the hall way.  
In the three hours the four friends had been sitting in the ops room, the remaining member had managed to completely transform the hallways. The hallway in front of them was embroidered with a picture of a sunset, cyborg working on the T-Car, Robin and Starfire looking away from each other, blushing and a picture of beast boy sitting next to raven,annoying her while she was reading.  
However to the left it was easy to see where her mood changed pictures faded from the bright colours of team pictures to a picture compromised only of the colours grey and black, a picture of Terra's statue. But as the hallway ended and started towards them again, the picture was an entire mural of the entire team standing before the sunset after Trigon's visit to earth.  
Then to the right the walls were drawn on with oil pastels, beautiful drawings of jump city skyline, The park, the ocean veiw and A picture of the Tower twining together in a collage. The four companions started down the right corridor, because the paint looked to be not fully dry yet. All the while none of them said anything, they were all too busy taking in the art.  
Nearer to the end of the corridor was Raven, she didn't seem to notice any of the titans approaching her. Instead of her usual attire, her hair was tied back with two strands loose, she had ripped skinny jeans and an worn navy turtle neck. Her feet were bare and in the hands she held several pictures and a paintbrush. One such paintbrush had been absent-mindedly tucked behind her ear and Raven had gotten blue paint in her hair. All around her globules of paint surrounded by black aura flew around her, sometimes two would stop, break off small spheres, mix together then fly off again. Every ten seconds or so a ball would halt in front of her and she would dip her paintbrush in it, then go back to painting.  
Everyone watched her in fascination, until all the boys looked at each other. When Cyborg and Robin both stepped back, Beast boy turned around to face them with an indignant look on his face, only to have Cyborg pick him up by the top of his head turn him round and shove him toward Raven. Beast boy stumbled and had to duck and swerve to avoid having paint explode all over him.  
"Umm... Rae?"  
"Its Raven"  
"Right right" Beastboy had to duck to avoid a head shot "Uhh sorry to disturb you but, what is it your doing?"  
"Painting"  
"Oh Okay" Beast boy turned to leave but saw Robin and Cyborg motioning for him to go back and talk to her. Beastboy did a 180 turn and continued the conversation.  
"What's with the Painting Rae?"  
"Raven. Its because I was bored of the metronome colour, it was dulling my meditation."  
"No offense, but isn't your meditation supposed to be dull?"  
"No. Meditation is thinking deeply about mystical or spiritual things"

"So why are you painting the tower again?"  
"I was bored and I thought you might like it"  
"Rae-rae! You would do this for me? I'm touched"  
Robin and cyborg both slapped their hand to their forehead, while Starfire listened to the conversation with interest.  
There was a pregnant pause while raven stopped painting and audibly ground her teeth together.  
"Not you singular as in 'I thought you, Beastboy, would Like it' as in 'I thought you, the team, would like it. Plural use of the word you. And its Raven"  
Beastboy's ears drooped momentarily before saying "Well Raven if you didn't do it for me, then what are you drawing now?"  
Sure enough the scene that Raven was originally drawing A reflection of beastboy in the water after the beast incident now had an extra person, Raven had added herself hugging Beastboy to the picture. Raven growled and snapped the paintbrush in half.  
Beastboy smirked and leaned in whispering "Don't worry Rae, I think its cute" before pecking her on the cheek and running away full pelt. The four remaining titans stood stunned for a moment before

"BEASTBOY!"


End file.
